Surly And Buddy: The Movie
Surly And Buddy: The Movie is an upcoming 2020 animated film It is a spinoff to The Nut Job (2014) and The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature (2017) The voice of Will Arnett, Tom Kenny, Maya Rudolph, Jackie Chan, Katherine Heigl, Steve Carrell, Avril Lavigne, Robert Tinkler, Bobby Cannavale and Thomas Haden Church. Plot The Film Begins, TBA.... Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie/Transcript Teaser Trailer, Trailers & TV Spot Transcripts Surly And Buddy: The Movie Official Teaser Trailer/Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie Official Trailer 1/Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie Official Trailer 2/Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie TV Spot 1/Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie TV Spot 2/Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie TV Spot 3/Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie TV Spot 4/Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie TV Spot 5/Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie TV Spot 6/Transcript Deleted Scenes #Mr. Feng's Origin #Andie's Mind Quotes * Surly: Hey Buddy, wanna work together? * Buddy: Yes! Yes, I Am. * Hammy: Alright, Let's GO! * Andie: TBA Cast Will Arnett as Surly Tom Kenny as Buddy Maya Rudolph as Precious Jackie Chan as Mr. Feng Katherine Heigl as Andie Steve Carrell as Hammy Avril Lavigne as Heather Robert Tinkler as Redline Bobby Cannavale as Frankie Thomas Haden Church as Dwayne LaFontant Brian Stepanek as Nugent Chapters Chapters 1-4 1. Opening Credits/Prologue (Main Titles) 2. Party Time 3. Portals 4. The First Adventure! Chapters 5-8 5. Dwayne's Return 6. Buddy's Mind 7. We're All Gonna Die!/Dog Chase 8. Andie breaks up Surly/Sad Scene Chapters 9-12 9. Plan Meeting/Surly's Apology/Plan Montage 10. Final Battle/Surly vs. Dwayne 11. Dwayne's Defeat/Happy Ending 12. End Credits Bonus Features The Making Of Surly And Buddy: The Movie Surly And Buddy: The Movie Outtakes Behind The Nuts Deleted Scenes "Buddy's Mind" Short Film Trailers & TV Spots Runtime 86 Minutes DVD Case Front, Spine, Back & Disc + DVD Menu Gallery *insert DVD Case Front, Spine, Back & Disc image for Surly And Buddy: The Movie* Production On September 17, 2019, Redrover announced a feature length Surly And Buddy movie is coming up with a scheduled release year of 2020. The Movie was referred as Surly And Buddy: The Movie. Character Gallery Surly And Buddy.jpg|Surly And Buddy Precious.jpg|Precious Mr. Feng.jpg|Mr. Feng Andie.jpg|Andie Hammy.jpg|Hammy Heather.jpg|Heather Redline.jpg|Redline Frankie.jpg|Frankie Dwayne LaFontant.jpg|Dwayne LaFontant Cast & Crew Gallery *insert cast & crew image for Surly And Buddy: The Movie* Film Gallery/Screenshots *insert film image for Surly And Buddy: The Movie* Storyboards *insert storyboard here for Surly And Buddy: The Movie* Imagine Dragons Cover Art Songs # Heitor Pereira - Hard Work And Determination (Opening Credits/Prologue) # Ben Folds - Heist (Party Time) #Alan Silvestri - Portals (Hammy And Heather's Entrance) #Imagine Dragons - Birds (Adventure Montage) #Rupert-Gregson Williams - Hammy Time (Dwayne's Return/Dwayne's Plan) #Paul Intson - Buddy's March (Buddy's Mind/Buddy's March) #Heitor Pereira - Run, Doggies, Run! (Play?/We're All Gonna Die!/Dog Chase) #Ben Folds - Still (Sad Scene) #Imagine Dragons ft. Lil Wayne & Wiz Khalifa - Sucker For Pain (Building Montage) #Heitor Pereira - Take Them Out/We've Got Only One Shot (Final Battle) #Heitor Pereira - We're All Gonna...Live! (Dwayne's Defeat) #Rupert-Gregson Williams - Leaving Home (Happy Ending) End Credits Music # Imagine Dragons - Best Friend (From Surly And Buddy: The Movie) # 5 Seconds Of Summer - Youngblood DVD Menu Music Imagine Dragons - Best Friend (From Surly And Buddy: The Movie) Scene Selection Music Paul Intson - Buddy's March Bonus Features Music Alan Silvestri - Portals Setup Music Ben Folds - Red Is Blue "Best Friend" by Imagine Dragons (from Surly And Buddy: The Movie) *insert lyrics here for Surly And Buddy: The Movie* Trivia * This is the first film of the Surly And Buddy series. * In the post credit scene, Raccoon returns for Surly And Buddy II: Inside Buddy (2021) Website Go Online At surlyandbuddythemovie.weebly.com Full Movie And Download Google Drive (Download) Full Script Online Pastebin Category:Movies Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:January 2020 Releases Category:The Nut Job Category:Surly And Buddy: The Movie Category:Surly And Buddy Series Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Heitor Pereira Category:Films scores by Alan Silvestri Category:Films scores by Paul Intson Category:Films scores by Ben Folds Category:Films scores by Imagine Dragons Category:Films scores by 5 Seconds Of Summer Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas